


Can I Be Yours?

by KissMeSenseless



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Football Player Harry, Footie Captain Louis, Hazza and Lou, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, M/M, jealous lovers, larry stylinson - Freeform, romance eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeSenseless/pseuds/KissMeSenseless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In first year college, Niall talks Harry into trying out for the football team.  Harry regrets it immediately after meeting the cocky captain of the prestigious football team, Louis William Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captain of The Football Team

 

"I guess its a good idea," A curly haired boy spoke out loud after deep contemplation, hugging his dark blue backpack close to his chest.

Niall nods, getting up and flinging his backpack on his back,"Obviously..Come on!" he gets up, and starts for the lecture hall's exit.

Harry's eyes open wider to look at Naill, "What? Now?"

"Yeah practice starts in like-"The blonde haired boy looks around a couple of times to spot the large clock on the massive auditorium's wall,"Shit! 2 minutes! Come on!"He runs without looking back.

Harry flings his back pack on too as he runs after his best friend, both of them pushing and apologizing as they squeeze through the hall's hustle and bustle. 

"What if I don't get in?!" Harry yells slightly at Niall as he runs after him in the midst of the crowd.

"I won't play without you!" Niall yells back immediately, pushing the locker room doors open with a big, loud push.  Harry grins as he finally catches up to him, before coming to a complete halt.

 

A group of no more than eighteen boys look straightly at the two odd balls in complete silence, already changed into their proper football jersey attires.

There's another boy standing in front of the group with a football in his hands and he turns and immediately locks his blue eyes with Harry's green ones and Harry inhales sharply for a split second.  Then he looks at Niall, who's muttering to _play it cool_.

Harry almost gulps,"Um..We're only like..a-a minute late," he mumbles at the end.  Niall nods along.

The blue-eyed boy with messy dark brown hair raises an eyebrow,"And you are..?"

Harry smiles cheekily," I'm Harry Edward Styles,"holding out a hand, which Louis casually ignores and looks at Niall.

"Oh em I'm Niall,"He responds under the older boy's gaze.

Harry drops his hand and looks utterly offended, a slight pout visible.

They hear another door open right then and a dark-haired boy appears and makes his way towards Louis.  "Are we ready?" He asks.

Louis finally tears his gaze away from Niall and Harry,"Yes Zayn, yes we are, and these two were just leaving since they're incapable of taking sports seriously,"Louis brushes them off and turns his back towards them heading towards the group of boys.

Zayn looks at the two freshmen,"But..They're only like a minute late,"He looks at the clock behind them, and Harry crosses his arms and attempts to stare down the rude one and Niall only nods again, more desperately this time.

Louis rolls his eyes, and sighs at Zayn, "Stop wasting my time and get dressed,"He mutters unwillingly at the two delinquents.  

Niall's bright eyes light up while Harry continues to glare at the older boy.

Zayn disappears behind the locker room before coming back to give the boys their uniforms, "Sorry about him," Zayn starts, as Niall started changing, "He just takes football really seriously, don't take it personal-"

"S'kinda hard not to," Harry retorts immediately, switching out of his skinny jeans. 

Zayn smiles, "He's our captain..You might want to be on his good side if you're trying to make the team, just friendly advice-take it or leave it" 

"And does this captain have a name?" Niall asks.

"Louis William Tomlinson,"

 

 

 

 

All lined up, out on the large green field, Harry brushed his curls out of his eyes and started stretching his legs, as he bent down all the way, while listening to their captain go over penalty rules for good measure.

Suddenly Harry doesn't hear anything before he hears a sharp, "I'm talking,"

Harry looks up and his eyes meet Louis cold glare once again,"O-oh..'M just stretching,"Harry informs, stuttering under Louis' intense scrutiny.

Louis begins to walk closer to Harry and the latter stepped back only once before leveling his eyes with his captain's, "When your _captain_ is talking, you will do nothing else but listen," 

Harry holds his gaze, passive aggressively, before muttering,"Well I disagre-" 

Louis frowns instantly,"Sorry, come agai-" Harry bites his lip.

"Louiiiiiiisss," A high-pitched girl shouts.  

Louis turns around to spot the slim figure, "Not now, Eleanor!"he shouts.  

"But you promised!" She yells back, hands on her hips.  

"Give me an hour!"He turns away from her, signaling the end of their discussion as he faces the boys.

"I'll remember this!"She taunts.

Louis breathes out of his nose and looks down, "Its only an hour!" he frustratingly shouts back again across the field.  Eleanor rolls her eyes and turns around to leave.

Louis focuses back to their meeting, remembering what had just happened and his eyes narrow once again, singling out Harry, who's holding his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Maybe we should actually get into practice now, Louis," Zayn quickly offers the ball to Louis, sensing the tense atmosphere.

Louis eases up slightly, giving Harry a last cold look before taking the ball, refocusing himself, "You will have this evening to practice, try not to break any bones,"He lets the group go on their own.

Niall comes up next to Harry,"Mate, what. Are. You. Doing?"He asks, awed.

Harry looks at him in shock, how could his best friends not see what he's seeing,"He's the captain of the football team, not the prince of England,"

 

 

 

 

Harry kind of didn't want Louis William Tomlinson to exist, quite honestly.

"My legs are so sore," Harry's head is exhaustedly dropped on the small desk attached to the chair in their First Year Writing class.

Niall pats him on the back as he delves into a bag of chips,"It'll soon be fun, don't worry,"

As the classroom door opens and more students come in to seat themselves, Harry picks his head up and rubs his eyes,"I don't think Louis likes me very much,"

"You think?!" Niall laughs almost before quieting down, "I mean-"

"I don't think I'll make the team, Niall" Harry mumbles, taking his books out of his backpack. "You know I suck at football and the captain could care less if i disappear so-"

"Then we'll find another sport to play...Basketball's quite fun,"Niall points out, munching,"..And maybe they don't have a captain who thinks he's the prince," Niall grins," Fancy that,"

Harry groans.  

 

 

 

 

It was ten at night and Harry had just finished his Astronomy Lab class.  He walks outside, feeling the chilly air hit his face.  Stretching his sweater's sleeves to come half-way over his hands, he realizes there was a stray football on the edge of the road. 

He hovers over the ball for a second before making up his mind and picking it up from the ground and heading over to the field.  Might as well practice, he thinks.  He didn't want to let his best friend down.  He knew how much Niall wanted to be on the team, they talked about it back in high school.

Harry's nose and cheeks were soon red from constantly aiming the ball towards the goal post in the cold night air, but he was determined.  If only someone could coach him, one-on-one.

 

 

 

 

In the library, Louis had his head buried in book pages as he groaned, annoyed more than ever.

"This is just stupid,"He finally announced.

"Louis you need to balance academics too,"Liam stated, having a pen behind his ears as he highlighted a line in his textbook.

"But this isn't 'academics' its just memorizing and spitting it out on a test,"Louis explained,"..and then only to forget it a day later-or less!"

Zayn nods,"All in favor of a rebellio-" 

Liam sighs,"Can you two just shush for a second, I'm trying to study,"

Louis and Zayn both look at him, hopelessly.

 

After an hour of Liam studying and Louis and Zayn playing around, they leave the library.

"Isn't that Harry?" Zayn points to the field. 

The doe-eyed boy just missed the goal by a good meter or so.

Louis smirks,"Yep, that'd be him,"

"How long has he been out?" Zayn asks in wonder as he felt the chilly air.

"Harry?"Liam asks, wanting a story.

"Yeah, he came in late and Louis was being a proper knob," Zayn nudges Louis.

"Me?! He was the one that came in late and spoke out of tu-.....S'not like that,"Louis attempts to justify, after realizing he sounded like a child,"...He and his little friend didn't have the decency to arrive on time..That shows no dedication whatsoever," 

Liam, Zayn _and_ Louis look over to a _very_ dedicated Harry, who's genuinely trying to get better at football at eleven o' clock on a cold fall night.

Crickets chirp.  Louis clears his throat and Zayn snorts.

"Now I might be mistaken, Louis, but I think Harry's quite a dedicated lad,"Liam answers and Louis just grumbles something under his breath as Zayn laughs.

 

 

 

 

Harry rubs his hands together for more warmth before picking up the ball and placing it neatly against the goal post and heading home.

Once home, he gets into the shower and stays under the hot water in bliss before grudgingly getting out.

He plops down onto this bed in his pajamas and opens up a textbook to start his homework.  

Except Harry was a sleepy boy and he fell asleep on the pages of his biology textbook.  

 

 

"Like this?" Harry asks, softly looking into deep blue eyes.

"Just like that, yeah," Louis assures, looking straight at the ball in front of them,"Now, kick!"

And Harry did, and it went straight into the net.  Harry clapped his hands in glee and smiled, dimples and all and Louis just became mesmerized, staring fondly at the younger boy.

Harry bit his lips and a small smile played at the corner of his lips before Louis moved in closer to him. Harry's eyes immediately closed and he felt Louis lips on his-

 

"Louis!-" Harry woke up in a shocked state, looking around his room, before frowning slowly, "What the actual fuck?"

 

 

 

 

 

Next day at practice, Harry kept avoiding Louis' eyes. The night before was too vivid in his mind, too embarrassing, and way too weird.

"Harry, you can't just stand around and do nothing,"Louis voices out to him and Harry's head perks up before looking anywhere but at Louis.

"Erm, yeah okay...I'l not do-em nothing anymore,"He manages to mumble out before running towards the ball.  Louis looks on amusedly.

"Harry!" Louis runs along with him and Harry curses in his head.

"Yeah?" Harry said, running a little faster.

"Looks like your last night's practice paid off," Harry blinks at him, before nodding.

"I suppose so?" Harry really unsure, himself.

"Course it did..Keep up the good work,"And then Louis was off to pester one of the other boys. 

Harry couldn't help but feel a little joyous. 

 

 

 

 

 

Harry heads over to his first day of Philosophy class and settles himself at the middle row of the large auditorium, sending Niall texts about their saturday night plans.

As the seating rows in the hall fill up, Harry puts his phone away and takes out a pen and notebook diligently.

Then the professor walks in and everyone quiets down, waiting for his first words.

 

Ten minutes into the class, one of the front doors open excruciatingly loudly amidst the silence and none other than Louis walks in, taking his earplugs out of his ears and scanning the room for a bit, realizing he was late and the professor and the 250 students staring at him, "Uh..Sorry? I slept in," He said sheepishly.

Girls giggled behind Harry and the latter rolled his eyes. 

"Just have a seat,"the professor said, warmly.  Louis looks at the room again and his eyes happen to dart towards Harry.

Harry closes his eyes for a second, _why?_ he wonders, why did i ever fall asleep last night? He shakes his head to get himself together.

Louis starts making his way towards him, apologizing as he squeezed his way across the rows of seats since harry sat in the middle.

He finally sat down and whispered a "Hi," into his ears cheekily and Harry's heart started beating a little faster.

Harry could feel all eyes on them.  Louis was obviously popular, considering his sharp and handsome physique, captain of the football team stature and his perfect girlfriend, Eleanor Calder.  And he was a senior.

Harry whispered a little 'hey' back, annoyed at the fact that the girls behind them constantly giggled.

Louis ran a hand through his hair,"When does this class end?" he whispered again at Harry.

"You literally just got here,"Harry wittily retorted.

Louis looks at Harry, taken aback slightly, "Okay okay..calm down curly,"

Harry blushes at the nickname.

"So..You come to class on time but not to football practice..Great shame,"Louis mentions, disappointedly.

Harry does everything in his power to not look at Louis, his dream weighing him down heavily.

"S'not like that at all I-"

"I'm just playing with you,"Louis grins, finding it amusing how Harry takes everything he says so seriously all of a sudden, much different from the first day they met.

"You know..I kind of want to make it up to you, "Louis shifts in his seat,"and Harry finally looks over at him,"I realize i was being a bit of a jerk to you and it wasn't fair to you, being a freshmen, first day and all..so I don't mind coaching you,"Louis finishes, looking into Harry's green doe-like eyes,"You know..Like one-on-one,"He adds when Harry remains silent.

Harry's heart starts racing as he remembers the dream, all too well now.

"No!"Harry blurts out, before covering his mouth with his hands and looking at the professor.

Everyones eyes turn towards him and Louis and harry becomes at a loss of words.

"Sorry!..Again,"Louis loudly says, and the girls giggle again and the professor shakes his head this time.

"Would you two please care to pay attention?"The professor asks, rather nicely.

Harry nods, blushing deeply.  

"Erm sorry I just..No I don't need your help,"Harry quickly replies to Louis after the professor resumes his lecture.

"Yeah I got that bit,"Louis remarks in a low tone.

Harry just looks down into his notebook and begins to scribble things down intensely. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later that night, Harry walks himself to the football field yet again and jumps around a bit trying to become warmer.  Then he starts practicing his kicking and aiming skills.

Everything was pleasant until, "Not bad, curly," 

 

 

 

 


	2. Eleanor

 

"Not bad, curly," Harry hears a soft husky voice come from behind him.

Harry tenses up and sees the older boy open his mouth to speak again but Harry made sure he said no more.

"I don't need your help, I'm doing fi-"He starts.

"I just came to pick up my stuff from the locker room,"Louis gives him a weird look.

Harry closes his mouth, dumbly,"Oh..Well, good night,"He replies back awkwardly, positioning his foot in front of the ball, ready to kick. 

"Night.."Louis continues to walk towards the building before he turns around to yell,"You might want to angle your foot more to the left !"

Harry's hands shoot up to his hips"I said I don't need your help!"

"Fine!" Louis picks his hands up and lets them drop in defeat.

Harry sweeps the soft mop of dark brown curls from his eyes once more before looking down at the ball.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he curves his feet to the left.  

 

 

 

They were in the dining hall with Harry quietly chewing on his sandwich before putting it down with much hesitance.  "Niall, I had a dream-"

"Hey, so did I!"Niall chirps in, biting into a burger.

Harry clears his throat, knowing he needs to let out the dilemma he's been going through these past few days.

"Okay..So it's kind of related to footba-"

"Mine too!"Niall interrupts once more.

Harry nodded, and then continued,"It was about Loui-"

"Oh Same!"Niall looked at him grinning ear to ear, finding this the most amusing thing to ever happen in the history of their friendship.  

"Right..So in my dream, Louis and i were on the football fie-"

Niall vigorously nods, "Exactl-"

"And we kissed,"

"Yea-...What?" Niall stops chewing gulping down whatever he's had.

Harry sighs, not wanting to say it again,"We kissed, all right!?"He quickly gets up, throwing his trash away with Niall trailing behind as they headed towards the library.

Niall jumps in front of Harry making the curly-haired boy stop in his tracks,"Look you're still my best friend for life, I could care less about who you prefer in be-"

"Niall for gods sake! It was a nightmare!"

"Oh em...Right,"Niall soaks in the information. "So..forget about it?"

Harry shuffles his feet a little, Harry thought about it before blinking at the simple request and yes he came to the conclusion that this was just a silly thing and all he had to do was forget.  It all made sense when Niall said it. "Yeah!..I'm going to forget about it," Harry thinks he's going mad.  He mentally noted to never keep any secrets from Niall ever again.   "Thanks, mate," 

Naill grins, "You know, I've always been great at advice,"

Harry's eyes roll before he smiles pulling him along towards the library.

 

Harry opens the library door when books splatter to the ground with a very shocked Eleanor in front of him.

"Oh my gosh I'm _so_ sorry," He bends down and starts picking up all the books.  

"Oh no..I should've looked where i was heading,"She answers politely. "You don't have to do that, i got it,"She attempts to assures him.

Harry blinks at all the thick textbooks and then to her frail figure, She caught on, rolling her eyes,"I'm stronger than you think..What's your name, dear?" as she balanced the textbooks in her arms.

"Harry Edward Styles, "Harry grins offering her a hand before realizing she had tons of books in her hands,"Another time,"he comments."Here, I'll help you anyways, where are you headed?"

Eleanor smiles,"Why, thank you, Harry Edward Styles," She mimics the way Harry introduced himself earlier, earning her a grin from the younger boy,"I'm headed towards the girls dormitory..And you are?" looking at Niall.

"I'm Niall,"the blonde haired boy answers, waving cutely.

"Nice to meet you two-"

"So you'll tell our captain to put us in the team then?" Niall immediately asks, and Harry kicks him slightly.  

Eleanor laughs before saying,"I literally have no control over him,"

 

 

 

 

After Niall left for his class, Harry was currently in Eleanor's pink color coordinated room, ranting about philosophy class,"..I know, its ridiculous,"Eleanor agrees, organizing her books on the book shelf.

"But I personally believe it's sort of..Like..Under appreciated,"Harry finishes.  Eleanor nodds,"You're quite a sharp lad for your age," she realizes.

Harry shrugs cutely,"Well, you know," She laughs freely, "I like you, wanna join us for lunch tomorrow? You and Naill?"

"Us?"Harry repeats, wanting more information.

"Yeah me Louis, some of my girlfriends and some of the other boys on Louis' team,"She finally turns around to face Harry, seeing him go silent,"I think it'll increase your chances of getting in the team,"She chimes in when Harry hesitates.

"..Erm, I don't think your boyfriend likes me very much,"

"Nonsense," She waves her hands in a dismiss,"You're coming and thats final,"

 

 

 

 

The next day, during lunch, while Niall chatted up with the boys and girls, Harry sat close to Eleanor who kept him company.  

And then the blue-eyed boy walked in and Harry couldn't seem to focus on Eleanor very much anymore.

"So what do you say?"She asks Harry, eyes bright with hope.

Harry blanked and settled with a simple,"Um Sure,"

She clapped her hands,"See, Louis, Harry could tutor you for philosophy cla-" Harry's eyes widen a little at the realization to what he'd just agreed to.

"I don't _need_ his help,"Louis glared at Harry before sitting down next to Eleanor, and Harry looked down fumbling with his hands, feeling the situation was all too familiar and the other way around just yesterday.

Eleanor then glared at her boyfriend,"Excuse _you_ ,"She mumbled before turning away from him to face Harry.

"Don't worry pumpkin, he's just upset he's not as good a student as he is an athlete,"She assured him, squeezing Harry's soft hands for a second, ignoring Louis muttering something under his breath, "Come on, let me show you the upper classmen books like i promised you,"

 

And like that, Harry and Eleanor became the best of friends.

 

 

 

"I'm really nervous about tomorrow El..Like I really don't want to let Niall down but you know.."Harry played with his fingers while sitting on top of one of the laundry machines in the girls dormitory hall.

Eleanor started taking her laundry clothes out of the basket and throwing them inside,"..If you really think you're that horrible I can always ask max to help you out,"

Harry's head jolts up,"Really?"

"Of course,"She answers him like its the most absurd question he's ever asked, "I'll text him don't worry,"

Harry swings his legs back and forth,"....Is this your first time doing your own laundry?"

Eleanor bites her lips,"Okay what did i do wrong?"

Harry giggles slightly,"You're suppose to separate the dark clothes from the light ones,"  

Eleanor sighs, shaking her head,"Guess who's been a spoiled brat all these years?

Harry smiles softly before jumping off to help her out,"S'fine, there's a first time for everything,"

"Thanks Harry,"

 

 

 

 

 

"Okay now focus your eyes on the ball,"Max says, positioning Harry's legs.  Harry nods, sticking out his tongue in concentration before kicking with all his might.

They watch the ball fly over the goal itself.  Harry sighs sadly.

"I'll never make it...This is it,"

"Hey hey hey..This isn't the end, we just got started, come on I won't give up on you,"Max looks him in the eyes sincerely.

Finally Harry shakes his head to refocus himself before jumping up and down, "Okay! Lets do this!"

"That's the spirit!"

 

 

 

After a good two hours of practice, Harry couldn't believe how much he's accomplished.  He thanks Max and even gave him a hug before heading off to the locker room to shower and change.

After getting dressed, he notes to himself to thank Eleanor for bringing him to Max.

As he's about to leave the locker room he sees through the door's small transparent window, a slightly agitated and rushed Louis head out of the building.  He raises an eyebrow but brushes it off as he walks towards the exit but then he hears a small sniffle from the same direction Louis just walked out from.  Curious, he looks around trying to locate the noise when he sees Eleanor wiping her tears with the back of her hands, trying to calm herself down.

"El.."

She looks up startled and gives him a fake smile,"Hi Harry.."She says weakly,"Ugh..sorry I'm such a mess,"she wipes her tears with a tissue.

Harry feels helpless,"W-what happened? Are you okay? Did Louis say somethi-"

"Harry its nothing, its just silly,"She takes in a deep breath before locking her arms with Harry's,"Let's go, I hate this place," she whispers softly, as they head out of the football squad area.

 

 

 

 

Harry arrives early for his philosophy class, which he shared with Louis.  His mind was all over the place since the actual tryouts were tomorrow and especially after seeing his new best friend, completely heartbroken.  

There were only a few people in the auditorium when Louis walked in wearing his football jersey and shorts. He looked straight at Harry before settling himself on the far opposite side of him.

Harry sighs.  Tryouts won't go well.  He just needs to accept it.

Louis and Harry both completely ignored each other throughout the entirety of the class.

 

 

 

TRYOUTS

 

 

 

Out on the field, Louis was wearing black sweatpants and a red jersey, holding nothing but a football in his hands.

Harry's stomach bubbled from anxiety and Niall held in his breath.  

One by one, they were being assessed by Louis and Zayn.  Harry kept trying to get Zayn's attention so he could avoid Louis assessing him.  But each time he tried calling out Zayn's name Louis kept having to whisper something important to Zayn.

Finally Harry's time came and he was more than happy that Zayn was done assessing the last guy and he started walking over to him when he saw Niall give him two thumbs up.

"Harry,"His breath hitched, hearing Louis' stern voice.

The younger boy turned around slowly, "What?"

"Here,"Louis motioned towards him, his eyes unwavering from Harry's worried ones.  Harry turns away to look at Zayn with a pleading look but Zayn just gives him a reassuring smile.  Harry takes in a deep breath before turning around to look back at Louis.

Biting his lips he walks closer to him, before pressing his lips together staring into Louis deep blue eyes.  Louis stops all motion for a second before saying, "Ready?"

Harry shakes his head,"No," his curls slightly bouncing along.

A small smile breaks at the corners of Louis lips before he pulls himself back together and looks at him with narrow eyes,"Lets see your kicks,"

Harry straightens his jersey to cover his bottom as far as possible before he positions himself in front of the ball and kicks like he practiced.

He does it three times the exact same way. Harry was quite proud of himself.

And when Louis comes up behind him to mutter,"What do you want from this?"Harry tries not to tense up.  He fails.

"..To call you my captain," 

Louis starts stuttering for some odd reason,"I-w-uh that sounds like a plan, "He finally manages out, before coming closer to Harry to whisper, "I could've done you _way_ better than Max," Harry tries not to blush.

Suddenly he remembers Eleanor.  

"And I could've treated Eleanor _way_ better than you," Harry blurts out without thinking.

Louis stops and then looks at him coldly,"Mind your own business,"

 

 

 

 

 

Later that night, he tells Niall about seeing Eleanor crying and what he told Louis after his assessment.

"Huh...Sounds like trouble in paradise,"Niall comments.  

"I don't think he deserves her to be honest,"Harry states, as they watched a movie in their dorm room.

"Mind your own business, Harry"

"Shut up,"

 

 

After an hour, Niall was passed out on his bed.  Harry made his way to Eleanor's door and knocked softly in case she or her roommate was asleep.

The door opened and he was met with blue eyes.

"Sorry,"Harry apologized immediately, thinking he interrupted something.  Eleanor comes form behind louis and grins. "Harry! Just the person I wanted to see! Come in!"

Harry smiles sweetly before coming inside to sit on her bed.  He watches her kiss Louis on the lips as he whispers something in her ear before leaving.

She closes the door and jumps on her bed in front of Harry,"So, I know I'm not suppose to tell you anything but you're adorable so....You got in!" She smiles hugely, clapping her hands.

Harry just blinks at her,"You're not lying,"he points out, more to himself.

She chuckles, hugging him,"I told you you'd make it,"

Harry grins hugging her back,"I can't wait to tell Niall!...Louis told you?"

She nods, wiggling her eyebrows,"Better tell Max," she reminds him.  

"Wow I was so sure I wasn't going to get in because I told louis to-" He stops himself form blurting out what had happened.

Eleanor raises an eyebrow in interest,"Continue...Come on, theres no going back now,"

Harry drops his shoulders, "I kinda got upset cause I saw you crying yesterday and I..I-"

She smiles, "It's fine, I understand,"She pauses before going on, "Louis forgot our anniversary yesterday so I..Well I was just being a clingy girlfriend," she finishes, looking down at her nails.

Harry frowns,"You have every right to be,"

"I'm glad we're friends, Harry,"

"Till the end of time,"

"Till the end of time,"She agrees, pinching his cheeks.

 

 

 

Harry returned to the boys dormitory across the road at one o' clock at night and figured he might as well just take a shower since he couldn't sleep anyways from the excitement of getting in the team.

He took his baby blue towel, bath robe, and shampoo and headed for the boys shower hall. 

He took a nice hot shower, massaging his head and feeling absolute bliss, smelling his strawberry shampoo evade the entire bath area.

He turned the tap off and dried his hair and then put on his bathrobe.

When he stepped out he forgot about the slippery floors and slipped only to feel strong arms around his waist.

A small gasp left his blood red lips and then he found himself looking up at Louis, while holding onto his jersey for dear life.

Louis blinked quickly a couple of times before allowing Harry to stand up on his own, and the younger boy let go of his tight grip on his shirt. "Sorry I'm clumsy.. I mean, actually, thank you..Thank you for everything..I mean like the team and..and this..an-" Harry couldn't seem to get his thoughts together in front of his, now, captain.  

"Its fine, you earned it,"Louis replied and Harry looked down, a smile playing at his mouth,"I-I mean not the fall, just the team part..Yeah,"

Then Harry was all smiles, dimples showing.

Louis runs a hand through his hair making it messier, feeling hot all of a sudden,"Uh..I-well see you at practice then,"

Harry nods shortly, "Okay...Captain,"He salutes cheekily, smiling widely.  And Louis couldn't help but smile back, reciprocating the gesture. 

 

Harry thinks Louis should smile more often.  It was nice.

And Louis thinks Harry should just stop smiling for good.  It made him lose his cool.

 

"Good night,"Harry says softly, after a good while of staring at each other without saying anything.

"Night,"Louis replies, his eyes not leaving Harry's green orbs.  Harry, feeling self conscious and so aware of the scrutiny he was under, walks backward only to bump up against a wall.

He giggles slightly, "Oops," feeling his cheeks go hot.

Louis bites lips and Harry swore the older boy was about to walk towards him when another boy walks in and "Hey Louis!"

"Hey mate,"Louis answers, snapping out of whatever he was in and heading over to him.

Harry quickly leaves, heading for his room, and then closing the door, feeling his heart beat _madly_.

Why do I feel like I'm betraying my best friend? was all he could think of all night.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd cue all kinds of sexual tension^.~  
> So Ummm, smut next chappie maybe?  
> I know its going slowly, but I feel like slow burns are sexier~  
> Thanks for reading, loves!<3


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, on the field, Harry stood properly upright, in line with the rest of the football team as they waited for their captain.

Louis finally came in with Zayn by his side, finishing up a conversation and averting his eyes towards his team.

"Allright,"Louis said, gaining everyone's attention, before coughing a dry cough.

Harry blinked blankly, scrutinizing the older boy all of a sudden.

"Today, we'll be splitting up into two teams and rivaling each other to prepare better for the big game on Friday," He looks at them with a newfound sternness, holding the ball under his feet.

Harry suddenly felt a chill run through himself from the icy temperature and so he dared to try to hug himself, seeking warmth.

Louis eyes fell towards Harry's direction, noticing movement-the only movement.  Harry only pouted at him, mouthing,"S'cold,"

Louis clears his throat looking away,"Uh-Well let's get to it then,"Louis swirls his finger once to get the crowd moving and Zayn takes over.

Harry immediately starts walking over to Louis, and the latter notices and crosses his arms, waiting for the curly one to make it over to him, tripping on his feet once on his way.

"Can i go get my jacke-"

"Its a half a mile back,"Louis reminds him raising an eyebrow, implying he should already have known the answer, "No,"He dismisses shortly.

"But-"

"You'll be fine once you start running,"Louis rolls his eyes, trying to catch after the boys.

Harry looks down to his feet, feeling small,".....Okay," He mumbles, turning around to leave.

"For god's sake,"Louis hisses, and Harry turns around startled to see the older one taking off the sweatshirt he had on, and Harry, wide-eyed, catches it as Louis throws it to him.

Harry holds the warm fabric close to his chest, feeling a small smile tug at his lips,"Thanks, captain!" He yells after him, watching Louis run back into the hurdle of boys to offer more instructions.

He puts it on and immediately smells Louis manly scent all around him.  It makes him feel funny.

 

 

 

 

After practice, Harry was about to shower when he remembered he had to meet Eleanor at the library to work on their homework together.

He shouts a quick farewell to Niall as he grabbed his backpack and walked the hallways towards the library, earning him a few odd looks aimed towards his way along the way.

Harry, suddenly feeling self-conscious, bites his bottom lips, looking down the rest of the way, frowning to himself.

He decided to shrug it off as he walks into the library and sees Eleanor already scribbling away with books all around her on the table.

He drops his backpack on one chair and smiles exhaustedly,"Hii,"

Eleanor looks up grinning before turning it to a smaller smile,"Oh..Hi Harry, um you look tired,"

Harry rolled his eyes, taking his books out of his backpack, "Louis' been working me so hard," 

"...L-like how?"She put down her pencil, giving all her attention to him.

Harry looked at her funny,"Its just that we have a big game on Friday s-"

"Riiight..Right,"She nods, and things became silent.  Awkwardly silent.

Harry frowns, "Erm, something wrong?" sensing all sorts of weirdness around him today.

Eleanor immediately shakes her head,"No, of course not,"She waves it off,"Let's focus ourselves and get this done, yeah?"

"Yeah,"Harry nodded back, determined more than ever, as he held a pencil between his fingers.

Eleanor kept looking at him, but Harry ignored it, too immersed in solving a related rates problem in calculus.

Suddenly Eleanor stopped all movements,"Okay Harry," Earning her an innocent look from Harry, clearly curious,"Why are you wearing my boyfriend's jersey?"

Everything stops around Harry. He looked down to see ' ** _TOMLINSON 17 '_**  splayed across his chest in bold black ink.

A deep blush began reddening his rosy cheeks,"..Oh," It made sense now.

"I-We-S'not like that-At all,"Harry stutters,"I was cold, you see-"

"Oh,"Was Eleanor said.

"Yeah.."Harry replied back, shortly, unsure of what else to say, fearing it'll make it worse, "Erm..if you'll excuse me, I'll just..be back," With that he left in a dash towards the football locker room, pulling off the sweatshirt along the way.

 

 

"Louis!"Harry called out loudly, searching for the boy in the locker room, which seemed to be empty. "Louiiiss!" He sighs after that, contemplating whether he should leave it in front of Louis' locker or take it home to ensure its safety.  

He took it home. And gave it a wash in the laundry while he had it, thinking it was kind enough of Louis to offer it to him.  Even though it was freezing cold, in Harry's defense.

After having showered, the green-eyed boy laid on his stomach on his bed, swinging his legs back and forth as he picked up his phone to text his best friend.

**_To Eleanor:_ **

 

**I'm sorry about today, I totally forgot I had it on-.- And I'm sorry for the possible rumors about it in the future:(**

 

He plops his face down into the bed, before hearing his ringtone chime.

 

**_From Eleanor:_ **

 

**Aww Don't worry about it..I'm sorry if I sounded upset or anything..**

 

_**To Eleanor:** _

 

**You had every right to! Don't be sorry:)**

 

With that, Harry fell asleep after his long day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, in philosophy class, Harry sat in the same spot in the large auditorium lecture hall and hoped Louis would find him so that he could give him his sweatshirt back.

Louis, however was running late, as usual and Harry started tapping his feet against the ground nervously, seeing the seats next to him fill up.  He should have saved Louis a seat, he thought.

The old santa-claus like professor came in and began lecturing, only to be interrupted by Louis, once again.

The professor took off his glasses, losing his train of thought,"Young man, this is becoming quite a habit,"

"This is the last time, promise!"Louis grinned charmingly and the professor shook his head, and turned around to continue.

The blue eyed boy singled Harry out, giving him a small nod before making his way over to him.  Harry tensed up before realizing Louis took his seat a few seats down from him.

Harry figured he'd just give it to him after class, since it'd be awkward and would probably avert even more unneeded attention towards them.

As Harry copied down what was on the powerpoint slide, he heard a faint, "Pssssst,"

Harry looked over to see Louis fail at whispering to the girl sitting right beside him"Hey can we switch seats,"The girl look at him utterly confused,"So i could sit next to Curly over there,"

Harry rolled his eyes, interrupting,"Uh no she will not, she came here first, you came here late so tough luck,"

The girl looked between the two, unsure of what to do.  She didn't mind but Harry..

"Fine,"Louis gave up before saying,"Then could we go to the back of the room?"

Harry looked at Louis and couldn't believe him.  This was absurd.

The girl sitting between them looked up and said,"Its no big deal, lets just switch,"She already started gathering her things, much to Harry's dismay before giving up.

Louis whispered a quick thanks before shuffling about in his seat to relax next to Harry, and the latter suddenly became very aware of his surroundings.

He reached into his bag and pulled out his sweatshirt,"This is yours I-"

"Oh yeah thanks,"Louis had apparently completely forgotten all about it.

"No, thank _you_ ,"Harry muttered, passing it to the light dark brown haired boy.

Louis put it on and smirked suddenly,"Smells nice,"

Harry fidgeted with his fingers,"Oh..Yeah I washed it," blushing because remembering he liked using lavender detergent-a scent not many _boys_  wore.

 

After a few minutes, Louis was passed out and jerking his head up each time he dipped into sweet slumber.

After a few minutes, Louis' head started leaning towards Harry's shoulder. 

Harry's heart started racing.

And soon enough, Louis' head fell gently on Harry's shoulder, and Harry let him.  

Harry went to adjust Louis' head a bit so he wouldn't fall off before his eyes widen slightly, feeling Louis's heated forehead.

Harry's mind started racing wildly with thoughts of guilt.  Is he sick? What if he's catching a cold because I took his sweatshirt yesterday? He shook his head, No he coughed before he gave me his sweatshirt..Oh no! What if I made his cold worse then??

Harry felt guilt and worry wash over him all at once. 

 

When the class was done, people started clearing out but Louis was still peacefully asleep on Harry's shoulder, without a care in the world. 

Harry simply didn't have the heart to wake him up so he sat there, playing with his fingers.

 

 

"Harry?"Louis squinted, waking up, and ruffling a hand through his own hair before stretching.

"Good evening,"Harry smiled sweetly and Louis started blinking quickly.

"I-You-Where is everyone?"He looked around at the empty hall, sensing a calm quiet overtake him.

"Oh class ended an hour ago,"Harry quickly replied, retrieving his backpack from the ground.

Louis suddenly became aware of the situation, coming out of his sleep,"....You let me?"

Harry shrugged,"Well yeah,"

"Sorry,"Louis said, looking down,"Its just i haven't been sleeping well,"

Harry bit his lips, feeling guilty again since it was probably Louis' cold that was catching up with him caused by none other than Harry, himself.  The doe-eyed boy looked down then.

"M'sorry,"he quietly said, unable to meet the boy's eyes,

"Huh?"Louis couldn't catch it.

"Nothing,"

Louis frowned at him, but decided to let it go, noticing the rain pouring outside under the dark october sky,"..How do you usually get home?"

Harry looks up,"I walk..its only 15 minutes away so-"

"I'll drive you,"

"No you do-"

"I'm driving you,"Louis eyes narrowed as he looked at him, determined.  And Harry really had no say in this.

 

 

 

 

Harry hugged his backpack close to his chest as he sat in the passenger's seat next to Louis.

Louis started the engine and coughed a bit and Harry winced.

"C-Could you please stop at the grocery store first?" Harry blurted out.

Louis looked over, confused,"Uh..Yeah sure,"he continued peeking glances at the younger boy,"..Need something important?"

Harry only nodded so Louis didn't press any further into the matter.

"Eleanor told me what happened yesterday,"Louis had slight grin on his face.

Harry brought his hands up to his face to cover himself in embarrassment,"I'm so sorry I'm so stupid,"

"Hey it wasn't a big dea-"

"Louis you should've seen the peoples faces in the hallway,"

Louis then laughed freely,"Couldn't have been that bad of an experience,"

Harry just gave louis a look and it had louis laughing again.

 

He pulled up into the parking lot and offered to go in with him.

"No its a quickie, I'll be back soon,"Harry told him and opened the door, before feeling Louis' hand circle at his wrist to stop him.

"Here take this,"He gave him an umbrella, and harry took it and nodded and turned around to leave when,"Wait!" Harry turned around again for the second time, eyeing the older one.

"Get back in the car, I'll just pull up next to the entrance door and wait there for you,"

"Louis its raining, not hailing fire and ice,"

Louis chuckled at that,"You sure you won't be too cold? I can give you my sweatshirt again?"He mocked, smirking slightly as he pulled up close to the entrance like he said.

"Piss off,"Harry said with a small smile at the corner of his lips, "Okay i'll be right back," leaving for sure this time.

Harry walked straight into the pharmacy section and grabbed a packet of cough drops and Tylenol.  Then he stopped by another aisle to pick up a few packets of hot cocoa powder.

He payed for the items, then adjusted his cozy scarf around his neck and headed outside to see Louis still waiting in the exact same place, like he said.

"All done?"Louis asked.

"Yep and I didn't burn from the hail either,"He cheekily teased. 

"Oh shush,"Louis brushed it off easily,"..So where do you live?"

"To the right of the 3rd headlight,"He replied, holding his purchased items tightly in his hands. "Erm Louis,"

"Yeah?" 

"I-I'm sorry,"he said in a small voice.

Louis looked at him, giving him his undivided attention immediately,"Hey what's wrong?"

Harry let go of his bottom lip from between his teeth and continued,"I-I made you sick and i didn't mean for that to happen-"

Louis chuckled slightly,"Calm down curly, I'm pretty sure i was coming down with something for a while no-"

"Yeah but I finally made it come,"

Louis cleared his throat, "S'just a cold, i'll live,"

"But still I'm so sorr-"

"Harry stop apologizing, I was the one who offered it to you,"Louis turned into Harry's neighborhood,"S'not your fault at all..Now which one's yours?"He motioned towards the block of houses.

"The one with the maroon door,"He mumbled.  And Louis parked into the driveway. 

Harry still sat there, clinging onto the bag, he finally found his voice after being shut down earlier,"I-I got these for you-for your cough an-"

Louis sighs loudly, "Harry! Why would you do that? S'not even your fault-"

"I know but i still feel bad,"

Louis turns slightly around to face Harry better before taking his soft hands into his,"Curly, I'll be fine,"

Harry blushes and Louis notices it, so he lets go of his hand, suddenly realizing how intimate that really was for their sort of friendship.

"But i bought them for you.."Hurry mumbles, furrowing his eyebrows slightly, unsure what to do with himself.

Louis kind of wanted to give him a hug,"Allright, give it here,"

Harry grins a little, and gives the bag to Louis quicker than ever,"Theres a few hot cocoa packets in there because I like having them when i'm sick..I promise they'll make you feel better,"

"I already feel better,"Louis blurts, before coughing to avert the attention away from his quick confession,"Um, thank you very much, Harry...You should go now, don't want your mother worried,"

Harry smiles a little, red-nosed and all,"Thanks for the ride, Lou,"

And it was Louis' turn to blush.  

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Indulgence

 

"Oh i get it now..Thanks,"Harry smiled at Max, who was kindly helping him after class with calculus.

"No problem,"He nodded back, packing up his things, getting ready to attend his next class.

"Can i do the next few problems and bring it over to you after football practice?"

"Sure, we could meet again here?"

"Good idea!"Harry gave him a thumbs up, all smiles.  

Max chuckles,"You're such a child," 

"W-what do you m-mean?" Harry faked a baby-ish cry. 

Max rolled his eyes, "See ya in a bit then,  _baby_ ,"

Harry laughs, "See ya!"

Harry was about to finish those very problems when he hears Eleanor's voice,"Well they're my parents, so make an effort,"

"Yeah sure whatever,"Louis mumbles.

She stops on her heals and turns around to glare at him.

Louis sighs,"Look our game's on Friday, i can't just forget about my responsibilities-"

"I'm not asking you to give up your 'responsbil-"

"Fine fine I'll be there at the dinner," Louis looks away, signaling the end of their discussion.  He catches Harry's eyes on him, and the doe-eyed boy quickly looks down, feigning concentration on his hard math problem.

"Don't be late Harry,"Louis voices monotonously suddenly, and Eleanor looks towards Harry as his head shoots up, embarrassed. 

"Oh morning Harry,"Eleanor smiles sweetly at him. And Louis leaves then.

"Morning El,  and I won't be!"Harry yells after Louis, watching the library door close behind him.

Eleanor grabs a chair,"I'm so sad we're not getting much time to hang out,"

"Me too...We should plan something this weekend!"Harry proposes, enthusiastically. 

"Okay!"Eleanor claps her hands together.

Harry then starts fumbling with his fingers,"So how's Louis?"

"Fine, its just my parents are visit-"

"No i mean how is _he_?"

"Oh um fine?"She looks utterly confused.

"Sorry i mean, is he feeling better? His cold?"

She pauses,"...He has a cold?" The brunette blinks.

Harry clears his throat. "W-well I mean if he does-"

"How do you know that he's sick?"Eleanor furrows her eyebrows in curiosity.

Harry looks down,"Oh i just-He just..was coughing during practice so I-"

"Oh right,"She plays with her backpack straps,"Actually, I haven't seen him since yesterday so i wasn't aware,"Eleanor tells him as she eyes the younger boy closely.

Harry nods,"Well, I have to get to practice and 'not be late'" he mimicked Louis from earlier, as he got up. 

Eleanor just gives him a polite smile,"All righty, then, "

 

 

 

"We have a few days left before the big game, so we have no time to lo-" Louis coughs," Sorry, lose,"

Harry frowns, looking down at his feet.

 Louis starts again,"So lets start a round of warm-ups,"

 

Practice held out for an hour and a half and soon enough, they were back in the boys locker room.

"You didn't take the cough drops,"Harry muttered, so no one else could hear but Louis.

Louis puts his shirt over his head to wear it,"Stop worrying, I'll take'em later,"

Harry's lips plump out a bit subconsciously into what seems like a semi-pout,"But it'll get wors-"

"Why the hell do you care so much?" Louis slams his locker door, making Harry jump a little,"Harry. I have places to be and _you_ need to get back to your little boyfriend, so if you'll please move aside and let us both get on with our day,"And he hastily brushed across Harry, heading out the door.

"..Boyfriend?"Harry mumbles to himself, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

 

 

 

"Has anyone seen Louis pass by? The football captain? "Harry asks desperately, at random people in the busy hallway.  They all shake their heads.

"No? Okay, thanks," Then he sees a group of Louis' friends crowded in the hallway,"Hey boys, have you guys seen Louis?"he approaches them.

"Nah, sorry,"

"That's fine, thanks,"Harry brushes his curls out of his eyes and looks around frantically before spotting Zayn, "Zayn!"

The black-haired boy turns around,"Oh hey Harr-"

"Have you seen Louis? And hi!" Harry sputters out quick, breathless.

"Uh yeah,"He looks down at the time on his phone,"He's probably on his way to his car by n-" 

"I could kiss you! Thanks Zayn!"Harry grins, heading for the exit and to the parking lot.

 

It was still raining.  Harry held up one of his books to shield himself from it, while looking around frantically for a certain feather haired boy.

He quickly texted Max that he would be a little late.

"Louis!" Harry calls, the pouring rain hushing his voice. "Louiiiis!"

Suddenly a car stops right beside him and the windows roll down to reveal Louis,"Get in,"

And Harry does.  

"What did you mean?"Harry demands, quickly, ignoring the wet drizzle of rain on his curls. "And I care, _Louis_ , because I like to think we're actually friends, and not just teammates,"

Louis goes blank for a second,"Yeah that was...Sorry just forget it,"

Harry looks on at Louis, eyes clearly demanding an explanation, but Louis just stared straight back into his eyes, making Harry's eyes flicker down when Louis didn't say anything."I don't have a boyfriend-or girlfriend," he said quietly, sliding a hand across his wet textbook cover to dry it.

Louis continues to stare down the freshman sitting beside him.

Harry presses his lips together before letting them go,"Louis..Did you think Max and I are dati-"

"I wouldn't care," 

"Right, so that little outburst of yours back there was-"

"I was just stressed with stuff," Harry could hear Louis' voice cracking near the end, then he remembered Louis hadn't taken the cough drops he bought for him.

"Stuff..Okay,"

Louis rolled his eyes,"Allright, listen,"He fidgets around for a bit before continuing,"You can't have a boyfriend-or girlfriend,"

Harry looks up to him,"Because?"

"Because it's not good for the team. You'll get distracted, and then you won't start giving me your attentio-giving the _team_ your attention anymore,"He finishes, feeling his cheeks warm up at the unplanned slip up.

Harry licks his lips,"Oh okay Lou, you know I would do _anything_ for you- for the _team_ , I mean,"

Louis almost gulps.  This wasn't normal, he thought. "S-so you uh have class later?" 

"With _you_ ,"Harry's eyes never left Louis'.

"Sick,"Louis replies, quickly.

"Very,"Harry comments, barely paying attention to the conversation as his eyes stay mesmerized on his captain, drowning in the deep blue.

Louis stares right back at him and dares to let his eyes flicker down at Harry's blood red lips for half a second before cursing in his mind.  He clears his throat, tearing his eyes away from Harry's dark green orbs, filled with nothing but raw emotion.

"Don't you need to be somewhere?"Louis turns to look at the road before him, signaling he had to be somewhere as well. 

Harry blinks, finally breaking the gaze,"I..Yeah," Harry regains his composure, shuffling in his seat, about to head out.

"Here, take this,"Louis offers him an umbrella, without looking at him.

Harry looks down at it then raises en eyebrow,"Not before you take the cough drops i gave you,"

"Harry I'm not repeating myself,"

"Neither am I,"Harry taps his foot on the ground, looking out the rainy window.

Louis sighs frustratingly,"Fine..Leave,"

Harry smirks in victory, but couldn't help but feel a little sad inside,"I will," He walks out, and looks at the ground, feeling the cold pouring rain against his curls.

He walks two steps before feeling dryer than ever and he looks up to see Louis shading them with an umbrella.

"Shut up and hurry,"He mutters and Harry couldn't hide his dimples even if he _tried_.

 

After they reached the building, Louis pauses and looks around quickly then looks straight at Harry, "...I'll take your stupid cough drops,"

Harry beamed, dimples appearing once again,"Thanks Lou,"

Louis swore this wasn't normal.  When the hell was the last time he felt like kissing one of his bloody _mates_ senseless?

"Well..I'll see you in class, yeah?"

"Yeah,"

 

 

 

 

 

Louis went back to the boys shower hall with a raging hard on and immediately went in to one of the stalls to take care of it.  And if he came with nothing but Harry's emerald green eyes and red flushed cheeks on his mind, no one had to know. 

 

 

 

 

 

On the field, the next day, Harry was struggling to keep the ball steady between his feet as he ran.  He had missed two practices already.  He couldn't practice much outside of classes anymore because he started doing an internship under his chemistry professor, which was pretty demanding of his time.  It almost became hard to juggle his hard classes, the clubs, the internship and being on the football team, with none other than Louis as his captain who was equally demanding.  Harry didn't want to let Louis down with his performance, or his lack of performance.  He knew how much Louis dedicated his time to the team.

He expressed this to Niall in class, and the latter replied after much thought,"Eh Maybe you should...consider-"

"Quitting? Yeah I thought about it and I..I guess i should,"Harry nods to himself, unconsciously playing with his pencil at the desk.

Niall smiles,"Harry, I know the only reason you tried out for the team was me,"

Harry looks over returning the smile, wide and sweet,"Did you expect otherwise?"

Niall shook his head,"Not for a second, no offense but football is really not for yo-" and he chuckles when Harry playfully hit him,"..but seriously, its no big deal, its just a silly game,"..Although Louis might disagree,"He adds quickly and Harry agrees, sighing. "Oh and by the way..you know Tommy from physics?"

Harry perks his head up out of gloom,"..Tom Grey? You mean blond Tommy?"

"Yeah him..So em he kind of fancies you if you haven't noticed-and i don't even know if you like boys-" But Niall did, secretly.  Hell, he probably knew it before Harry ever did. 

"I've noticed,"Harry comments.

"Oh good..Here, he told me to give you this card,"Niall reaches into his backpack and hands it over.  

Harry snorts,"What is this, first grade?" but he takes it, opening it up.  

After a short while, he smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

Louis noticed Harry's worsening performance during the practice matches and apparently, his coach did too.

They sat silently on circular table for a football meeting and his coach spoke out looking at papers in front of him,"I believe Dylan Pine isn't proving to be a good player-"

"Yeah he's been slacking lately,"Louis agrees.

"Right then we can drop him," the coach adds, looking back to the papers.

"I'll replace him with Tom Grey,"the captain informs, and Coach nods.

"And that Styles kid isn't doing any bette-"

"He has a lot to balance, he'll get it together,"Louis mutters, hoping to brush off the topic.

The coach frowns,"Louis the game is next week-"

"I said he'll get it together,"Louis hold his gaze at his coach, firmly.

Zayn clears his throat,"I can coach him personall-"

"No i can do that,"Louis interjects. "I _will_ do that,"He corrects.

The coach looked unsure but decided to let it go, seeing the determination in Louis' eyes,"Louis i hope i don't have to remind you that our football team is one of the top teams in the nation and it _is_ competitive.  So if he doesn't improve, I'll drop hi-"

"I will take care of that,"Louis raises his voice, frustrated.

"He's got it coach,"Zayn nods along, trying to calm both of them down and move on.

 

 

 

Harry found himself making his way towards the boys' locker room to find Louis.

He goes there slowly and quietly, rehearsing what he would say to Louis in his mind.

He sees Louis talking to Zayn as they were heading out.

"Captain?"Harry says, softly.

Louis just nods at Zayn and the latter takes off.

"Curly?"

Harry looks down to his feet then, unable to meet Louis' eyes now that he has to make the announcement. 

"Hey what is it?"Louis says gently, as he lowers his head to make Harry look up again.

Harry blinks frequently after that,"I-erm-I want to, no I _have_ to.." Louis continues to stare at the younger boy intensely waiting for him to finish,"...Quit the team,"He finally gets out, fumbling with his fingers now, a nervous habit.

Louis frowns instantly,"No you don't..Harry you're not quitting-"

"It's not because of you or anything..I think you're a lovely captain-an _awesome_ captain i mean,"And harry gives him a small smile, before letting it drop,"..I just-it's not for me and I-I don't like it when I let you down,"He doesn't dare look up now.

"Harry you never once let me down,"

Harry bites his lips once before letting it go to look up at his captain,"Don't lie...and I'm afraid I'll only get worse because of my inter-"

Louis comes closer, closer than he's ever been with him, and Harry's heart beats faster, tensing, "I wasn't lying..and I will coach you,"Louis says softly, and Harry feels weak, mesmerized by how the sun was casting the most captivating glow on Louis skin and hair.

"I can't.."Harry whispers, not so determined anymore. 

Louis unconsciously brings his hands up to caress Harry's curls, wanting to hold the boy close, for some reason,"You can,"

Suddenly they hear a door slam from the other side of the building and it brings them back into reality, Harry moves away and so does Louis.

"Why?" Harry then asks, after his blush faded.

Louis knew what he meant,"Because practice is a bit boring without you- I mean we _are_ friends,"

Harry grins, before becoming a bit more serious,"Louis I really can't, I have to focus on other thing-"

"Harry I'm not letting you quit,"Louis frowns, raising his voice.

"Well its not your choice Louis!"Harry retorts back.  

Louis ignores him. "We'll practice together tomorrow evening from 7 to-"

Harry grows frustrated since Louis was blatantly ignoring him and he was trying so hard to do what was best for Louis and the team, since he knew he'd be letting the team down as a whole since he wouldn't be able to put much practice in and do his part right, which would reflect poorly on Louis, and Harry couldn't bare that. "I can't do it then I have my chemistry internshi-"

"Fine! We'll do it the day after tha-"

Harry sighs loudly, "Louis I want to date a boy," He didn't say it loudly but Louis heard it.  Harry really didn't want this to be the reason but he knew Louis would be persistent. "There..Now I can't be on the team because you said we aren't allowed to have-"

Louis' facial were blank,"...Okay,"

Harry automatically frowns,"Okay? That's it? You're not gonna ask wh-"

"I'm sorry. If you want to quit then its your choice, you're right..I'm sorry I pushed you," He pauses, "Harry, it was a _pleasure_ ," Louis clears his throat then leaves when Harry didn't say anything else.

Harry stood there, feeling lost.

 

 

 

Upon arriving to his dorm room, before he even knew it, tears were streaming down his doe-like eyes as he plopped himself down onto his pillows.

He sniffed abruptly, trying to calm himself down,"This is so stupid," he mumbles to himself. He curses at himself for crying, feeling like a proper child.

"Harry?.."Niall came in.

Harry wiped his tears,"H-Hey,"

"What the hell happened?"He frowned coming closer.

Harry shook his head,"Nothing I'm just being a baby..I'm off the team so thats good i suppose," 

Niall was still skeptical,"What did he say?"

"Nothing important, don't worry about it,"

Niall decided to let it go since his best friend obviously didn't want to talk about it anymore,"So..How was your visit home?"

Harry smiles,"Mum made the best pumpkin pie ever,"

Niall looks shocked,"Where's my piece?"

 

 

 

 

 

Louis entered his dorm room and ran a hand through his hair, before finally noticing Zayn in the room.

"Hey,"he acknowledged.

Zayn takes his earplugs out of his ear,"..I was thinking we should make time to go out and drink tomorrow so when are you coaching Harry again?"

Louis goes silent, before walking over to fall on his bed.  He looks up at the ceiling, then sighs, "He quit,"

Zayn looks over his frame,"What? He wasn't that bad at all and besides, after practicing with you for a day or two-"

"That wasn't the reason,"Louis' jaw tightened, unconsciously.

"What was then?"

"Doesn't matter,"

Zayn lets it drop. "So-"

"I can't, wish i could mate, really i do, but i have to have dinner with Eleanor's family,"

"Another time then,"

"For sure,"

 

 

 

 

That Friday, Harry and Louis both didn't attend their philosophy class.

Harry spent the day out with Tommy and Louis spent it with Eleanor and her family.

 

 

 

 

Monday rolled around and Louis was back on the field with his team looking straight back at him.  

It all just suddenly felt so boring, Louis thought. 

"Tom Grey-"

"Its Tommy,"The blond replied, smiling.

Louis nods,"Tommy is going to be on our team now, boys, so why don't we go out tonight to welcome him," All the boys cheered, looking forward to the drunken night to come.

Louis turned around to put his clipboard down when he saw a certain curly-haired boy a few hundred feet away, at the edge of the field, simply standing there.

Louis' heart skipped a beat.  "All right boys, just start warming up, I'll be back," and with that he ran over to Harry.

Harry immediately tensed up, looking away frantically but then looking back at Louis, unsure what to do. He misses him. Already.

"Harry!" he called, before coming closer to him.

Harry gripped tighter onto the sweatshirt in his hands,"Hi Louis,"

"Hi curly,"Louis replied back immediately, licking his lips, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I just..I'm-"

Louis looks at him weirdly,"Okay whatever it is, I'm glad you came-I was dying of boredom," Harry chuckles, loosening his grip on the sweatshirt.

"I'm sorry-"

"You should be,"Louis retorts, coming closer until he could literally count Harry's eyelashes.  Harry immediately blushes, this was becoming a habit he thought.

"Harry!"

Louis wanted to snap whoever's voice that was.

Harry steps away from Louis, much to the latter's disappointment.

"Tommy!"Harry grins, walking over to the boy. "You forgot your sweatshirt at my place so I-"

"Oh thats where it was,"the hazel-eyed boy rolls his eyes. Harry smiles at him, giving it over.

Louis silently puts it all together without looking at them, then clenches his fist.  He turns around and starts walking back to the field,"Tom we have a game to win,"

"It's Tommy.." He attempted to correct again but Louis was long gone, running towards midfield. 

 

 

 

 

 

That night, while they were suppose to be celebrating with their new teammate at the bar, Louis didn't feel like drinking.

"Aw come on Louis, just for one night,"Zayn persists.

"Not feeling it tonight mate,"He ruffles his hair and takes off his shirt in the dorm room.

Zayn gives up,"Fine I'll just go with Liam,"

Louis nods shortly,"Later, then,"

"Later,"

 

 

 

Around ten o'clock at night, Louis took a shower and then headed towards a receptionist at their main floor.

"Can i help you?"The lady asks, kindly.

"Not sure..Uh, is there a chemistry lab still open at this time? For an internship or something.."Louis mumbles at the end.

The lady looks at him confused,"Um professor evans might..he usually opens his lab at night,"

"Great and uh where might that be?"

"Newman building, 2nd floor, lab room 226,"

"Thanks!" He taps his hand on the counter once, giving her a dashing smile before heading out the building.

 

 

 

Harry's working at the chemistry lab, measuring out exactly 25 milliliters of sodium hydroxide when the professor suddenly checks his phone then clears his throat.

"Harry I need to go home early today since my wife called and our kids are sick and they nee-"

Harry chuckles,"Its allright, calm down professor, I got this,"He cheekily grins, giving him a thumbs up,"I'll clean and close up, don't worry,"

"I'd give you an A+ if you were my student, thanks!" the middle aged man exclaims then grabs his coat.

Harry just smiles,"Wish I was then, and I hope they feel better soon!"

"Thanks!" and he was out.

Harry continues to concentrate, pouring in the contents of the test tube into another test tube filled with another solution.

Then he hears a knock.  Thinking his professor forgot something, he opens the door without looking.

But of course it was Louis.

"Louis?"

Louis massages the back of his neck,"Harry-I I just.."He doesn't finish.

Harry looks confused but motioned for him to come inside so he could lock the door again. 

"Whats going on?"Harry questions, holding a test tube in his hand.

"You know.." But Harry really didn't know,"..Uh what are you doing?"

Harry frowns for a split second before easing up again,"Oh I'm preparing a few solutions for my professor..Wanna help?"

"'Course..What can I do?"Louis immediately replies, loving the way Harry can make him comfortable no matter what.

Harry leads the way and makes Louis hold a test tube,"Just hold it,"

"I can do that,"Louis comments, smiling.

Harry couldn't help but smile back, before pressing his lips together to stop himself. Harry swore they were being flirty as fuck.  But he had someone, and so did Louis. So they couldn't be. "Erm..Don't you guys have that bar night or whatever tonight?"Harry asks, as he slowly transfers what he had in his test tube to the one Louis was holding.

Louis fidgets and Harry gives him a glare since the acid would make a mess, and then Louis stills again,"Yeah..it's happening,"Harry looks at him, confused and then Louis adds,"I didn't feel like going,"

Harry's eyebrow raises,"So you'd rather be here and get glared at by me?"

Louis then looks at Harry, settling for a glance before getting stuck in that position.  He continued to stare into his green orbs, when his eyes sinfully flickered down to Harry's full and rosy lips, he cursed.

"Don't be flattered..I was just avoiding someone,"

Harry then held louis hand and Louis breath hitched, before he realized the younger boy only did it to still his hands, holding the test-tube.

"Sorry,"Louis apologized, watching Harry's eyebrows furrow in pure concentration as he poured the last drops in.

"'S'fiiine,"Harry finishes, then takes the test tube from Louis hands and then turns around towards the lab desk.  Louis watches his back and if his eyes trailed down to Harry's slender legs, it was only because he liked those jeans.

Harry then turns around, and Louis snaps his eyes back up at Harry's eyes,"Thanks Lou,"he says, craning his neck to sweetly smile at him.

"Wasn't much at al-"Louis starts as he comes closer behind Harry.

"I meant, thanks for being here..I..," then he starts blinking again more frequently, feeling Louis right behind him, all thoughts now, forgotten.  

Before Louis could think about what he was doing, he brings his hand up on top of the desk where Harry's pale hands rested, and reaches over slowly to gently brush the blushing boy's fingers.

"Louis.." Harry whispers, and right then Louis intertwines their fingers and brings it in front of them and they both look at their hands intertwined, feeling like schoolboys with crushes.

Louis grazes his lips against Harry's milky-white neck, and Harry grips onto the edge of the table, "Is this what you want?" He asks, placing a gentle kiss at his neck, and Harry closes his eyes instantly. "Lou.."

"Missed you,"Louis murmurs against his neck, wrapping his other arm around Harry's waist from behind and Harry edges in towards him and it makes Louis go crazy.  Fuck it, he thought.

"Does he make you feel this way?"Louis demands, suddenly, having to know.

Harry's eyes flutter open, remembering everything now,"..We can't, Louis this is wrong, I can't betray Tommy and you have El-mmfh,"

Louis kisses him quiet and Harry's facial expression softens as his eyes close, his neck cranes even more to feel his lips against Louis deeper, and his hands come up to tangle themselves in Louis hair, so naturally it amazes Louis.

Harry shamelessly moans into Louis mouth when he feels Louis hardening dick nudge against his bum.  

They pull back, breathless, and simply stare into each other's glossy eyes. "They don't have to know-it'll only be once,"Louis whispers sinfully against his ear over his soft curls. 

Harry can't think straight when Louis' cock is practically growing harder by the minute against him so he just nods, desperately and willingly and if that wasn't hot, Louis didn't know what was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. First time

 

In the middle of the chemistry lab, were two flushed boys exploring each others touches and kisses for the first time.

"Wait..Lou,"Harry pants against the feather-haired boy's forehead.

"Tell me,"Louis catches his breath, closing his eyes for a second.

It was all too much to take in, both of them thought.  If this was too much, they could only imagine what it would be like later.

"N-not here.."the green-eyed boy mumbles against Louis cheek. 

Louis then turns his head slightly to capture Harry's now puffy lips once again, and reaches down to intertwine their fingers again.

"Whose place?"

"Niall's out at the movies,"

Louis nods, immediately pulling Harry along by their hands as he walks towards the exit, only to be stopped abruptly by harry stopping in his tracks right in front of the door louis opens for him.

Louis looks at him in question and Harry looks down at their hands, hoping the boy would catch his drift. He did. 

Louis let go of Harry's hand quickly, regretting it right after just as fast, already missing Harry's warm hands in his.

 

 

They finally stumble clumsily into Harry's room, continuously staring at each other, unable to get enough of each other already.  Harry's heart beats faster than ever and Louis had a couple hundred butterflies in his stomach.

The older of the two closes the door behind him and inhaled in the scent the room had to offer; vanilla and strawberry, or simply _Harry_ , Louis noted.

Harry licks his lips, before biting it, nervously, holding it there.

Louis found that adorable,"Come 'ere,"

Harry giggles and pretends to make a run for it, making Louis run after him.

Harry jumps over Niall's bed and leaps into his own, making his curls bounce cutely, before coming to a stop to sit down in the middle of his bed.

Louis' right in front of him before he knew it and they both look at each other, all smiles and both as giddy as five year olds who've just found their playmates on the new playground.  

"Harry,"Louis whispers and Harry whispers,"Louis," back before both of them feeling proper happy about it, grinning like fools.  

"Why are we whispering?"Harry whispered into Louis ear, his dimples never fading.

"Because we're a secret for tonight,"Louis whispers back, intimately close to Harry's ear making Harry almost purr against his chest.  

Louis smile fades then, his hard-on demanding attention once again.

Harry looks into Louis' blue orbs and realizes how much he needs the older boy to _do_ something.

Harry's eyes followed Louis lips everywhere and he moved in to kiss them but the older boy only moved back, causing Harry to frown adorably, so Louis leaned into kiss at Harry's neck, drawing a whimper from the boy with soft brown curls, frown long gone.  Harry softly jerked his neck away from Louis lips here and there when it all became too much.  Louis snaked an arm around Harry's waist as they both tried to balance themselves on their knees on bed.  Louis eventually sucked at the perfect place and Harry's thighs gave out falling behind him, bringing Louis down on top of him. Their groins press against each other for the first time and they both let out broken noises into each others ears. 

Louis stops sucking a hickey onto Harry's neck and pulls back to simply look at how wrecked Harry was already looking.

Harry blushed under Louis gaze,"Louuu,"he called, breathily.

Louis smiles at him then,"You're beautiful, Harry,"he caressed his curls, and brought himself closer to Harry, only to nuzzle their noses together and Harry didn't think he could blush any deeper.  But he did.  

"Will you let me have you, Harry?"Louis asks against Harry's swollen lips.  Harry never wanted anything more in his life so he lifts his head up again to catch Louis lips, but Louis again pulled back quickly, causing Harry to drop his head back down onto the pillow with a frustrated whimper. "Lou-"

"No baby i need to hear it,"

"Yes-yes i want you to have me-please take me Lou,"Harry closes his eyes and sensually guides Louis hands beneath his shirt to explore the soft skin there.

Thats all Louis needed before his hands roamed all over Harry's stomach before lowering himself down to leave a trail of wet kisses down his abdomen.  Harry's stomach sucked in abruptly each time Louis lingered a kiss at one spot, making it all too sensitive.

Harry's eyes were closed the entire time, the new sensations making it hard to bear with his eyes open.  His mouth was agape and his hands were reaching down to find Louis' but when he could find them he gripped onto the sheets beneath him instead.

Louis slid Harry's jeans and underwear all the way down and then removed it completely in a haste to reveal his milky-white thighs and slender legs.  His pressed his lips against Harry's legs and edged in closer and closer until stopping everything right before his thighs.  Harry let out a small whine, Louis almost didn't catch it.

Louis looked up at Harry, who had his head thrashing from one side to the other, unable to keep still.  He came up to him, unable to resist, and finally gave his lips to Harry, and Harry eased into it, stilling once again at the feel of Louis' gentle lips against his own. His hands come up to tangle at the back of Louis hair, pulling him in closer. 

Louis pulls away much to Harry's dismay and begins his way down on Harry once again.

"Louis.."Harry stops him.

Louis looks up at him from between his thighs.  Harry had the decency to blush.

"..Erm..Turn off the lights,"

"Okay,"Louis presses a kiss against his cheek and gets up to do just that.

Harry brings his hands up to his cheeks to feel how hot they are from blushing so much when-"Ah Louis!"

Louis pressed his wet tongue against Harry's hole and began licking at it.

"Nngh,"Harry clenches the sheets even tighter, suppressing his urge to shamelessly moan out loud.

Louis stops for a second,"Come on babe, let it out,"

Harry felt like crying,"N-no they'll hear," this was by far the most difficult thing Harry had to do.  He shoves a few of his own fingers into his mouth to bite down at when Louis nudges in a finger along with his tongue.

Harry moans out in along string from his throat and Louis curses as he starts leaking pre-cum.

"Ever done this before?"Louis asks, aroused, as he continues scissoring his two fingers inside Harry's heat.

"N-never..I-"

Louis stops everything. "What?" fingers slowly leaving Harry.

Harry whimpers instantly, thighs closing in,"I..This..is my first time, Louis,"

"Harry why didn't you tell me?"Louis raises his voice.

Harry remains silent.

"Fuck Harry..I'm sorry did i hurt you? God I'm so sorry, are you okay?"Louis comes up to him, more concerned than ever.

Harry smiles a little, heart beating faster,"You could never hurt me Lou," 

Louis kisses him once more,"I'm going to take care of you okay?"

Harry nods before remembering Louis probably couldn't see him,"Okay..can i have them again?"

Louis loses it,"Fuck..'Course baby,"He eased in two fingers once again and Harry mewls against his chest.

Louis watches Harry closely now, his eyes accustomed to the dark, he makes out Harry's button nose and puffy lips.

He watches how Harry brings his fingers into his mouth to suppress his moans, something Louis didn't catch earlier.

He uses his free hand to remove Harry's fingers from his mouth quickly,"S'okay let me hear you,"

"B-but they can-Oh! There!"Harry moans, eyes fluttering shut, forgetting he was in the middle of a sentence when Louis pressed against his prostate, before opening his eyes to continue when the pressure was gone,"they will hear u-us-"

"Love, i really don't care,"Louis kisses him, claiming his lips while fingering him harder and Harry came with the loudest moan, just like that, blushing madly.  Louis' fingers inside him, Louis lips on his, Louis calling him _love,_ for god's  _sake_ , it was too much for Harry.

Harry pants as Louis presses kisses along his cheek,"I-I'm sorry i didn't mean to-"

"Don't be sorry, you were _perfect_ ,"Louis assures him, taking off his black sweatpants.  Harry really was perfection, he thought. He gathers up Harry's come and smears it across own leaking cock.  "Think you can come again for me, babe?"

Harry plays with the back of Louis' hair and smiles,"..I can give you one more,"He says softly, embarrassed, Louis could tell without seeing him.

Louis chuckles softly,"Yeah?" baffled by the fact that Harry could sound so fucking innocent about it.

"Mhmm,"Harry hides his face into Louis neck and Louis tilts his head down to place kiss on Harry's nose, earning him a small giggle.

"I'll cuddle you later..You trust me babe?"Louis asks, stroking his slick cock now.

"I do,"He answers in a cute and cheeky way.  Louis didn't think he was real.

Louis gets up from his side to settle in between Harry's legs, wrapping his slender legs around his waist.

"Allright tell me if it's too much-"

"Its too much,"Harry immediately replies, before making Louis smile down at him, shaking his head.  Harry chuckles a little. "Okay okay....I will,"he nods.

Louis holds the base of his dick before slowly entering the head of his cock into harry's tightness.

"Lou-Louis I'm scared,"Harry blurts.

Louis stops everything once again, pulling out,"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry"He whispers in a string and places a small kiss at Harry's forehead and then Harry _knew_.

Knew he was completely and utterly in _love_ with this boy.

"N-no don't stop..Please Louis i want to take all of you..in-inside...Want to be yours,"Harry mumbles at the end, unsure how Louis would take it, considering this was a one time thing.

Louis stills for a second, his cheek against Harry's, and then he takes a hold of his base again and edges himself in slower this time.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed at the stretch, letting out small gasps here and there.  It hurts but Harry doesn't want to make Louis feel guilty. 

Louis realizes though and grabs both of Harry's hand and pulls him up so that the curly haired boy was sitting on his cock.

"Go ahead,"Louis figured if Harry went at his own pace, he wouldn't be hurting him as much. "I'm sorry,"he says again, his guilt shadowing the immense pleasure he felt down there.

Harry wanted to tell Louis he loved him over and over again,"H-hey look at me,"Harry coos whisperingly, making Louis look up at him with sad eyes and Harry wraps his arms around Louis neck. "Theres no one i'd rather do this than with you,"Harry tells him, looking straight into his eyes with utmost sincerity. "No one,"Harry shakes his head as he says it.

Louis releases one of his hands on Harry's waist and reaches up behind Harry's head to grab a full lock of his curls to smash their lips together.  

They start rocking together and Harry's moans and Louis' grunts fill the room.

Soon enough, Harry was bouncing on his cock, and arching his back.  

Louis thrusted up hastily, making both their eyes roll back in bliss.

"Louu,"Harry moans, when he didn't have the energy to continue anymore.  Louis pulled out.

"I've got you love, I got you,"Louis hushes him up as he lays Harry on his back and circles Harry's soft legs around his waist. 

He pushes his hips forward but the head of his dick slides past Harry's slick hole.  Harry bites his lips and giggles a little. Louis chuckles and kisses right beneath his jaw making Harry mewl closer into Louis chest.  It drove Louis crazy.

He thrusts in hard and Harry screams,"RIGHT THERE! LOUIS! LOU! Ahh-"Harry was sure people across the hall heard.

Louis moved away from his prostate, teasing him,"Where, babe?"

Harry had tears in his eyes, "Lou don't be like tha-ah oh Lou,"Harry loved calling him that.  He wanted to say it as much as possible.  He wanted Louis to think about this moment they were sharing right now when he was alone.

Louis couldn't bare to tease the boy anymore, no matter how adorable he looked.  

His orgasm was reaching up to him and he angled his cock towards Harry's prostate once again, making Harry's thighs shake, and his eyes water once again. "So good Lou,"he croaked, unable to do much more.

"Yeah?" Louis eyebrows creased as his orgasm approached closer and closer, and he looked down at Harry's flushed cheeks, glossy green eyes, and swollen red lips, "Fuck you're beautiful," The bed rocked against the wall, hitting it hard as Louis fucked into Harry faster, wrecking him into incoherence.

Harry tried telling Louis he was coming but he just ended up moaning, feeling Louis' cock milk his prostate, and he came in ribbons on Louis tan skin.

Louis slowed down and pulled out, knowing Harry would get sensitive and he jerked off to Harry looking properly fucked. By him.

Louis drops down on the bed next to Harry panting when-

 

"Holy shit,"Niall walks in,"Sorry!-"

Harry immediately grabs the blanket to cover himself and Louis helps him,"Niall give us a minute will you?"

"Be glad to,"He replied, shocked out of his mind, and unable to move.

"Niall !"Harry snaps at him.

"Sorry..Sorry Harry, sorry captain,"Then he leaves, slamming the door shut.

 

 

 

 


	6. Confusion

Startled at Niall's little visit, Louis and Harry both sat on bed motionlessly, hair disheveled and pants becoming calmer as they regained their breaths, coming down from their ecstasy.

Harry blinks a couple times, before clearing his throat,"..I-I think you should..go-I have to tell Nia-"

"Right..Yeah.."Louis then gets up to look around for his top man boxers.

Harry quickly grabs a long t-shirt from his drawer and puts it on, in an attempt to appear a bit more decent. 

Suddenly his brows furrow, then he blushes a deep red a few seconds after, feeling icky between his legs as Louis' hot semen trickles down his bare thighs.  Decency, long gone.

He squeezes his pale legs tight together.

Louis wears his boxers and shirt hastily and then turns around to give Harry a quick farewell,"Harry, like we said, this won't ever ha-"He sees it now. 

Harry looks down, trying his best to hide his red cheeks.

Louis goes blank, then looks away, anywhere but Harry's thighs, and begins stuttering,"I - uh..that's..its-we.." then he sighs, almost frustrated,"Harry I'm-"

"S'okay just go,"Harry mumbles, stretching the baby-blue colored shirt down even further, attempting to free the football player from shame.

Louis feels like punching himself.  He doesn't know what to do so he looks at Harry questioningly.  Harry nods at him, reassuring him that he was free to go.

After a short pause, the football captain heads towards the door and walks out shutting the door behind him, softly.

Harry then lets out a deep breath, unable to calm his beating heart.  

He just slept with the captain of the football team.  

Then he remembered Tommy, who he literally just started dating and then Eleanor, Louis' girlfriend and his _friend,_ for fuck's sake.

Harry immediately felt disgusted with himself, rushing towards the showers, washing away the burden of a sin.

Tears welled up in his eyes, and he bit down on his lips, trying to hold in the tears. 

But it was so wonderful, he thinks, _he_ was so wonderful, and quite frankly he would do anything to have the feather-haired boy with deep blue eyes back between his legs.

And he hated himself for it.

 

 

Niall came back an hour later that night.

"Nia-"

"Harry,"He immediately interjects, accusingly, his eyes set on Harry's.

Harry flinched at his harshness,"Niall, it..it just kinda happened,"

"Yeah no kidding,"he snorts.

Harry sighs,"Look it was only a one time thing-"

"That's even worse!"he yelled back, face-palming.

Harry blinks at him. "Niall i don't know what you want me to say,"

Niall frowns,"He may be my captain but he will, in _no_ way, take advantage of yo-"

"It wasn't like tha-"

"Oh so he's breaking up with Eleanor right?"Niall rhetorically asks, then continues when Harry puts his head down, staring at his feet,"And what about Tommy?"

Harry looks up,"He left me for a drink with the 'guys' and honestly, no one has to know about it-Look i'm already forgetting about it," Harry attempts to appease his friend.  He tries to _especially_ forget the way Louis looked, sweaty and hovered over him, kissing a thousand kisses all over his neck, as he called him _baby_.

His cheeks went hot.

Niall looked at him weirdly,"...Okay,"Then he eyes him oddly, and then cheekily comments,"You've changed now,"

Harry frowns immediately,"I did not!" his sins coming back to haunt him.

Niall just raises both eyebrows and lets them drop, smirking now,"...I meant you lost your virginity,"

"...oh,"Harry rubs his legs together,"I'm..Erm yeah,"

Niall looks at him absurdly,"Well then? Continue,"

Harry wanted to smack him,"Just a minute ago you were playing 'mom' and now-"

"Ehh it gets boring being a 'true' friend sometimes,"He shrugs, and Harry smiles,"..So on with it,"

 

 

 

The next day, Harry holds his books close to his chest as he walks in the hallway, when he hears a "Harryyy!" Eleanor chirps.

"Hi El,"Harry chimes in, unable to look her in the eyes, all the guilt in the world rushing back to him.

"Are we still on for the weekend-"

"I-I can't..Tommy made plans for u-"

"Oh my gosh! We haven't talked about him yet!"She perks up.

Harry just stares at her, confused. "Why do we need to do that?"

Eleanor just gapes at him," _Harry_ , have you seen the guy,"she fans herself dramatically, getting her point across.

"Oh erm yeah he's nice,"

"He's a little more than nice, hun,"She eyes him,"..Tell you what, how about we go on a little double date? You and tommy and me and Lo-"

"No!..I mean i have plans tonight,"Harry corrects quickly. Not suspicious at all.

"Silly, I didn't mean tonight, i meant-"

"No I'm busy tomorrow night too,"

Eleanor just blinks at him then,"Harry. I was going to say we could do it whenever you're free,"

Harry nods, shuffling his feet a little,"I don't know El, I'm really busy every night becau-"

"What did Louis do to you?"She frowns.

"N-nothing..why?" he avoids her eyes once again.

"You're trying to avoid him,"

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Am not,"

"Are too," She persists. And Harry sighs, and she crosses her arms across her chest, in victory.

"Look, its just a little awkward with me quitting the team and all,"

Eleanor looks confused,"But you two are friends soo??" 

"Its complicated," and by complicated he means Louis fucked him senseless.

Eleanor lets it drop, "Okay fine, whatever..Just call me when you're free,"She finally says and Harry nods obediently.

 

 

 

"Hey Louis,"Eleanor calls, as she paints her nails on her bed.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go on a double date,"She prompts, looking at him scrolling through his phone.

"Uh yeah 'course sure,"He agrees.

She smiles, "I'm so happy Harry's dating now so we could do that,"She grins, blowing on her nails.

Louis' head jerks up,"Huh? Wait, with him-them?"

"Uh duh,"She looks at him ridiculously, continuing to blow her nails.

Louis closes his mouth, then opens it,"Uh I'm really busy tonight so-"

Eleanor can't believe this. "It isn't tonigh-"

"Eleanor I'm really busy these days so i would appreciate it if you would't go around agreeing to double dates left and right!"He fusses immediately.

"Louis this is the first one!" she huffs.

Louis realizes she's right and then proceeds to play the victim,"You need to be considerate of my-"

"You literally just agreed to it!"she points out, frustrated at him.

Louis realizes he, in fact, did. "Yeah well I changed my mind," He also realizes he's sounding like a proper child.

"Why are you avoiding Harry?"she snaps.

"What? Why wou-"

"Don't even try that,"She warns,"Okay so what he quit?..Get over it,"She says bluntly.

Louis sighs, looking away, "It's complicated,"

Eleanor is a hundred percent done.

 

 

 

That night, Harry went out to the carnival with Tommy.  And everything was very colorful, loud and lively.

"Harry would you like me to win you a teddy bear?" Tommy grins at him, his hands circling Harry's waist.

Harry jerks up a bit but smiles at the cliche offer,"How could i ever say no?"He replies, rubbing his glove-covered hands together.

Tommy chuckles, pulling him along towards the game.  And some time along the way, Harry thought, 'maybe Tommy and I  _could_ be a thing, he was actually really sweet'.

 

They spent a night filled with cotton candy, teddy bears, and magical rides, but by the end of the night, one thing was certain. 

The only ride Harry wanted to ride, was _Louis_.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thought and focus on Tommy and their possible 'thing'.

But the thought refused to leave as Harry _swore_ he could still feel Louis inside.

"Magical wasn't it?"Tommy asks after the ride.

"Yeah..yeah it really was,"Was all Harry could say.

 

 

Louis spent the night in at Eleanor's, both of them deciding on a movie night.  

And right before the movie started, when Eleanor said, "Turn off the lights.." all Louis could think of was how _perfect_ Harry's milky-white thighs looked wrapped around his waist as he thrashed his head side to side calling him ' _Lou Lou lou.._ '

 

It was a particularly _hard_ night for Harry and Louis.

 

When it was time for philosophy class, Harry took a deep breath and started on his way there, thinking about how he would act around Louis after their little intimate 'hang out'.

He seats himself in his usual seat and taps his foot, anxiously.

He held a constant gaze at the entrance door and nervously bit at his lips, before stopping and looking away after having spotted the older boy walk in.

Harry looked down at his notes and pretended to study them a little, while hoping Louis would come over to sit next to him, like always.

After a good five minutes, he doesn't see Louis anywhere.

Harry slightly pouts.

Halfway through the lecture, Harry spots the back of Louis' head at the front of the class.  

Harry continues to stare at Louis messy hair, the same hair he tangled his fingers in as he-

No. Harry stopped himself, utterly disappointed in himself.  He looked back down at his notes.

 

 

When class was over, Louis got up, stretching, and then headed towards the exit, while subtly taking a glance towards Harry's direction.

Of course Harry was staring right back, his slightly puffy lips opening up into an 'oh' before tearing his eyes away from Louis'.

Louis raises an eyebrow and walks over to him, seeing the younger boy fidget around a bit.

Louis puts his hands in his black sweatpants pockets. "Hi,"

Harry flutters his lashes down once before looking up, a faint pink blush spread across his cheeks,"Hi,"

Louis clears his throat,"So..you-uh- are you coming to my game this friday?"He asks, a little hopeful.

"I have my chemistry internship that night, you know that,"And then Harry shuts his mouth, realizing he shouldn't have added the last part.  Memories of their little 'secret', that took place right after his internship, flooding through both their minds.

Louis coughs awkwardly,"Right..right, 'course,"He nods,"...Couldn't you just take a leave?"He cheekily asks.

Harry smiles then,"Louis I just started i don-"

"I know, never mind, its all right,"Louis nods, and adds, "We'll win anyways,"

"Oh i don't know about that, I've been told i'm a pretty effective good luck charm,"Harry teases."I'd be worried if i were you,"He adds, his eyes sparkling.

Louis laughs airily,"Oh really?"He grins back,"Funny, cause I've been told the same thing,"

Harry gasps, jokingly,"The secrets out then! The great Captain Tomlinson is all luck and no talent,"

Louis rolls his eyes, then sighs,"Harry I really wanted you to come,"

"I-I know i'm so-"Right then Harry's phone rings, and he look at the screen and moth 'one second' to Louis, who nods.

"Tommy?...Mhmm...Okay,"Harry smiles all of a sudden and Louis quirks up an eyebrow, looking away at nowhere in particular.

And then Harry giggles.  He fucking giggles, Louis thought. 

"That was really sweet tommy I-hm?..I-okay yeah,"Harry unconsciously plays with his curls, twirling one as he looked at the ground, listening to what his boyfriend had to say,"...Okay byee," He shuts off the phone, "Louis guess wha-Louis?"

He looks around and finds himself completely alone, in the middle of the forsaken lecture hall.  Harry frowns before shrugging and packing up his things to leave.

 

 

Harry drops by his chemistry lab professor's room after his phone call with Tommy.

"Professor!"

The said professor looks up from reading a book,"Harry! What brings you here?"

"Tommy said that I-"

"Yes of course you can take Friday off, in fact I'm heading towards the game too that day," he takes off his glasses, massaging his temple.

Harry grins,"Thanks professor!" to which the latter nodded and then Harry was off to continue his day.

 

 

FRIDAY (GAME DAY)

 

Louis had his team huddled together,"Lads, tonights the night, don't let me down,"

"Yes captain!"They all said in a rush at different timings. 

Louis pauses, before saying,"All of you guys worked really hard these past few weeks and I'm really proud of that, so..Let's fuck them up,"He finishes bluntly, and everyone laughs, fist bumping each other, before warming up on their spots.

Louis turns around to peek a look at his boss on the outskirts when he spots a certain curly haired _Harry_.

He immediately walks over to him, a habit he can't seem to break off from.

"Harry?"He questions, amused.

"Hi louis,"He waves cutely in his glove-covered hands.

"What are you doing here?" Louis stops in front of the waist high wall that separates them.

"Oh well Tommy wanted me to come to his first game so he-"

"That's brilliant..really brilliant,"Louis says quickly, brushing the subject off, as he runs a hand through his hair. "You know Harry, _you_ are a lovely boyfriend,"

Harry looks at him weirdly,"So are you," the shade thrown both ways now, and they look at each other awkwardly, knowing deep down, they'd never be able to forget about that night.

There's a glint in Louis eyes, and Harry can't quite figure out what its about. 

"Harry!" Tommy calls, running over from the field.

"For fuck's sake,"Louis mutters under his breath.  Harry eyes him weirdly, before looking over at his boyfriend.

"Tommy!"he yells back excitedly. 

"Tommy, I need to talk with you,"Louis quickly interjects.

"Ofcou-"Tommy starts only to be interrupted by Harry.

"No that can wait, _Louis_ , you can have your little chat with him after I finish being a 'lovely boyfriend'" He spits his own words back at him and Louis flinches slightly inside but regains his composure.

"Actually, _Harry_ , you don't call the shots-"Right then Louis sees Harry bend over the wall, with his hands on top of the railings to plant a big smooch on Tommy's lips.

Louis jaw tightens and he looks away, "Tommy hurry back on the field,"And with that he leaves them.

"Sorry I will!"Tommy shouts back, before frowning at Harry, whispering,"Harry you can't just speak to my captain like that!"

Harry processes what his boyfriend just scolded him for, and realizes that his behavior was probably a little odd to Tommy, considering everyone on the team massively respects Louis and are laddy lad bro pals with him. Not knowing what to say, he simply says,"..Okay,"

Tommy nods, "I'm sorry sweetheart-"

Harry shakes his head, his curls moving along,"I understand, I'm sorry actually," he assures.

After a second of silence, Tommy says,"Hey at least he got my name right,"

Harry chuckles and lets the boy return to the field.  He sits there looking at the crowd before spotting Eleanor.

"Ellll!"She looks around before finding Harry, relieved, walking over to him and plopping down to sit next to him.

"Was looking for you, you little pumpkin,"She pinched his cheeks and Harry smiled into it.

 

During the game, Louis is constantly running all over the field, making sure their adversary team doesn't reach too close to their goal post.

Niall scores a goal and the crowd goes wild and Harry claps especially louder for him, and gives him a thumbs up when he looks his way.

Louis scores two goals in a five minute proximity and tension rises when he's about to score the third, running close to the opponent's net.

In order to save the goal from happening, one of the players from the other team runs over to topple Louis over to break his trance.

Louis falls, and crowd 'boos' the cheating player.

Harry and Eleanor both shoot up from their seat,"Louis!" they both yell.

Louis winces and checks his knees and sure enough, they were scraped. "Louis!" He finds Harry's voice though, he could find it anywhere.

He looks over to him and Harry almost looks like he's about to cry. Harry mouths over to him,"You okay?" his eyes full of concern it amazes Louis.

Louis nods, giving him a thumbs up to ease his worry and gets up, pretending the open wound was inexistent.  Harry still didn't sit down.

Eleanor simply watches the two after that.  She suddenly takes notice over the little details.

Like the way Tommy would look over at Harry, blowing him not so subtle kisses and Harry would shake his head, rolling his yes, while Louis looked annoyed as hell looking over at Harry.  Or the way Louis would look towards Harry's direction when he scored a goal and Harry would shy away from his gaze, looking down at his lap to play with his fingers, a blush apparent on his cheeks, that easily.  Or the way Harry would flinch each time Louis almost fell trying to defend the ball, his green eyes big and filled with worry, as he anxiously bit into his rosy lips.

Eleanor wasn't stupid, she put the puzzle pieces together.

The game continues.

Near the end, Tommy scored the last goal and broke the tie, winning for the team, and Louis had mixed feelings on that matter.  But he had to admit, he was good on the field.

 Louis came over where Eleanor and Harry sat and gave his girlfriend a tender kiss on the lips.  Harry simply stared at them, motionlessly, before getting up to walk away.

It hurt too much, Harry thought as he rushed off the field, not staying behind to congratulate his boyfriend.

He was sniffing already, big welled-up tears blurring his vision.  He hated crying so easily.  

 

Eleanor pulled away, her emotions blank from what she just processed.  

She didn't know how to say it but when she looked at her boyfriend, he was already looking in Harry's direction as the latter rushed off the field towards his dormitory.  It was easy then.

"Louis,"She calls.

"Sorry, I need to leave-"Louis almost rushes when Eleanor stops him by the hand and he stops to look at her.

"..Next time you start crushing on curly-haired boys, let me know?"She jokes, a little teary eyed.  

Louis doesn't know what to say so he simply hugs her,"I-I didn't realize I actually fell fo-"

"Shh I know,"She caresses the back of his hair assuring him they were fine.

"How the hell did you know?"He mumbles into her shoulder.

She rolls her eyes,"You really thought you were being subtle?"

Louis chuckles and she adds,"and I thought it was kinda odd when you came back that night smelling like strawberry vanilla," knowing what her best friend smelled like.

A pang of guilt hits Louis,"El I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, that was disresp-"

"Yeah that bit was annoying,"She agrees,"But I'm happy for you both,"

Louis finally lets go and gives her a kiss on the cheek,"I nee-"

"Oh please,"She makes way for him to run after Harry,"The princess waits,"

 

 

Harry ran into his room, slamming the door, before plopping his face down into the pillows with a sad whimper, tears spilling out freely now.

After a a few minutes of blatant crying, he hears a knock.

"Harry open up,"Louis orders.

Harry sniffs into his pillow, "No go awa-mfhhh"His answer muffled into the pillows.

"Harry stop acting like a child and open up,"

"I'm-"He sniffs,"Not,"

"Then can you _please_ open the door?"

Harry furrows his brows into the pillow, before picking his head up,"I don't want to see you right now,"then he drops his head into his pillows again, hugging his teddy bear close to his chest.

Louis sighs and rests his forehead against the door,"..Please?"

Harry doesn't answer but continues to listen for Louis.

"...Please baby?"Louis says freely.  Harry stops sniffing and his head perks up before pouting a little.

It works. Louis' amused. Harry unlocks the door and then jumps right back into his snuggly bed, hiding his face into the teddy bear's tummy.

Louis opens the door and shuts it behind him, locking it, as he sees Harry curled into his blanket, his curls only visible against the teddy bear.  "Why'd you leave?"

Harry shakes his head against the stuffed animal, not wanting to answer to anything right now. Then he remember's Louis scrapes on his knees, he picks his head up,"Do you need me to patch you up? Does it hurt badly? I can take care of it Louis,"Harry nods at his own words, looking at Louis with so much concern it made Louis want to make love to him every single day.

"Don't worry about it,"The older boy dismisses, but Harry's opening his mouth to protest,"Harry! Stop avoiding the question, I need to know,"

Harry drops his face back into the teddy bear,"...I'm sad,"He never really knew how to keep his feelings inside.  He was always very affectionate and open about it.

Something broke inside Louis. "Why?"

Harry sniffs again, trying to hold back his tears again. "I'm sad because I'm Eleanor's friend but I-I.."he couldn't say the next part but he hoped Louis could could connect the dots,"..and I loved it,"He gets out, and cries a little more into his pillow.

Louis comes closer and instinctively runs a hand through his soft curly locks and Harry turns away from the bear to look Louis in the eyes, and Louis's heart skips a beat having Harry so close to him again.

Something broke in Louis seeing fresh hot tears well up in Harry's glossy wet eyes as they roll down the side of his cheeks, "Baby what else?" he coos, reaching out for his hands and Harry gave out, eyebrows creased.

Harry didn't want to do this, but Louis called him baby for _god's_ sake. "Louis-Lou you didn't just have sex with me,"The pain in his eyes making Louis just want to hold the boy close and never let him go,"You made love to me..I felt it,"he whispered sincerely, his voice shaky from the tears threatening to fall. But his eyes never left Louis' as he said it, wanting to make sure Louis knew he wasn't joking.  Louis intertwined their fingers in return, caressing the back of Harry's hands with his thumb encouraging him to go on,"A-And I..I just want to be yours, Lou," Harry looked away again but Louis used a finger to face his chin towards him again, just to stare into his sparkling green eyes once again, and Harry continued,  "B-but Eleanor's my frie-"

Louis wanted to kiss him, but he didn't and instead continued to hold the intense gaze,"Don't worry about her,"He quickly replied, and his eyes narrowed slightly,"You came to the game today," And Harry nods, wiping his tears with the back go his hand, and Louis continues,"For Tommy, not for me-even after i asked-"

Harry shook his head immediately, never wanting Louis to ever think he came in second, "Tommy made my professor cancel it for the night,"

"Oh,"Louis said, relieved, before massaging the back of his neck in embarrassment over his now obvious jealousy, and Harry realized and almost giggled, hiding his face into Louis neck, wanting to snuggle closer to the boy who took his virginity, Louis kisses his forehead before going,"What the fuck is this?" not having seen the plaything when he was in his room that night.

Harry regretfully turns away from Louis' neck and blinks over to where the caramel-skinned boy was pointing to,"Its my teddybear tommy ga-"

Louis throws it off the bed,"Not anymore," He then claims his soft pink lips and Harry giggles into it and Louis thought, this is right. Having a warm Harry in his arms giggling into his kisses adorably.

"Harry, love, I'll be yours if you'll be mine," Louis places a hand between his inner thighs and loses it when the younger boy curls into him further, almost mewling.

Harry then nods into the crook of his neck,"M'already yours Lou..Now can I have my cuddle you promised me?"

And Louis didn't think he could love Harry more than he already did. But he was proved wrong, _every_ single day after that.

 

 

 


End file.
